Huge Loving
by CelesteQueen
Summary: Lucy befriended the big fat kid Natsu Dragneel and both was inseparable ever since, years later she decided to help him since he had taken a liking to a certain white-haired girl in their school, but her father turned ill so she had to leave. 7 years had passed since they last met, and now she's back, she's noticed how much he changed and wondered if he was still the same old Natsu


**A/N: I hope you'll like this story and thank you for giving it a chance, this is a NALU im a die hard nalu fan so y'all should not worry, this is a freaking NALU! not mad haha I'm just so excited for you all to see the next chapter! Eeeeeeeeekkkkkk! okay just a warning you all may think that Natsu is a little bit out of character here, but I promise the next chapters will make you scream (maybe? hahaha) okay on with the story!**

 **okay so i re-read the whole thing and noticed a lot of mistakes, here's a new updated version one! also I am warning you all (if you havent read my profile yet - if you have the time) English is not my first language, although we use it as more dominant tongue in my country it doesnt mean that I wont have mistakes! so kindly point them out in the review section or PM them to me :))**

 **also I do need a Beta Reader if anyone who's reading this is an official Beta Reader and thinks my works need help (hehe dont worry I wont take it in a mean way) please please PM me or review 'cuz girl (or boy) I need you, desperately!**

 **I accept and _appreciate_ Constructive Criticism 'cuz in doing so you are helping me in writing my stories, so please do leave a message about my work either in the review section or PM!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (if I did the last chapter of the manga would have Nalu fluff relationship etc.) and any of its characters, any characters that has been newly introduced in this story will be of my own creation and imagination.**

 **PS. Leave me a review pleaseeeee, I would really like to hear your thoughts about the story, or even the writing (God I need those haha) and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Huge Loving

Prologue: Meeting her and her farewells'

by CelesteQueen

* * *

 _"Ahhh! Oh no—!" A high pitched yet cute little young girl shrieked, as something wet fell on her beautiful dress. Her blonde hair up in pig tails swayed through the wind, and as her eyes opened she was met with the color pink— hair?_

 _A fat pink haired boy fell on her with his ice cream on his hand, and at the result of the impact he too has ice cream all over him. The little girl pushed him softly as she scolded him with a deep but cute frown on her face. Her dress was cute as she put her hands on her waist to convey her anger._

 _"You should watch where you're going next time!" The little girl said as she glared at him, the boy raised his head up with a glare in his beautiful green eyes and began to speak to her._

 _"You should watch where you're going! Not me!"_

 _The little girl has a blush on her face but as she surveyed her surroundings she noticed that everyone around them were laughing and pointing at the boy in front of her, at once the girl knew why the boy was a little mean, so she sighed and grabbed his little hands and entwined them with hers._

 _"Hey! Where are you taking me—?!"_

 _The little girl ignored him as she continue to drag him, and as they reached their destination— which was a small fountain by the gates of the pre-school— the little girl wet her dress and his clothes too, and she began to clean the ice cream off of their clothes, the little boy blushed as he watched the girl in front of him with awe as no one had ever been so kind to him before, and he was shocked that the girl who he was rude to chose to help him._

 _"— there! Don't run like that so you will not hurt yourself! And—" the blonde girl scolded him, but he didn't give any comeback since it feels like the girl in front of him was concerned for him, so he just continued to stare at her, once the girl stopped cleaning his shirt, she gave him a smile so wide he blushed "done! I'm Lucy! What's your name?"_

 _"Uhh.. My name's Natsu!" He recovered quickly and gave his wide-open mouth smile to her, his chubby cheeks making him look more silly but Lucy —the little girl— giggled and find it so cute so she raised her hand and brought it up to his front_

 _"Hi Natsu! It's nice to meet you!"_

* * *

That was the start of a beautiful friendship together, ever since then they were inseparable and they ha each other's backs no matter what, Lucy who found out her best friend was being bullied she decided to be with him every time, and that started a long friendship together. Ever since Natsu had Lucy as a best friend he started being more confident on his own skin, and he started to laugh and smile more which was something for the boy, also they got more friends and that was all thanks to Lucy his best friend.

Now at Senior High nothing changed he was still the huge fat Natsu and Lucy was still the most beautiful and kind girl she ever was, their circle of friends grew and before they know it they were all glued together, currently they were at the Cafeteria of Magnolia High and two males were fighting loudly as the other girls and boys in the table has a smooth flowing conversation.

"What's that Ice Princess?!"

"Come at me Flame shit!"

As the two were about to go at it, right behind them they hadn't notice a red-haired woman come up to the both and immediately she clamped her hands to the shoulders of the boys and glared at them under her bangs with the dark eyes they know so well.

"Is there a problem here boys?" Both males froze and slowly looked at her

"E—er…za!" immediately the two boys sat down in their respective seats and behaved, Erza nodded her approval as she too sat down beside the other male.

"That's what I thought."

Lucy chuckled and started to eat her food, slowly as she was having a conversation with a girl named Juvia, one of her closest friends. A heavy weight was leaning towards her, she sneaked a peek at her side and she sighed.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

The pink haired male sighed as he dozed off at the table in front of him and eyed Lucy's Mac 'n Cheese, Lucy raised her brows but then again sighed as she pushed her tray towards his direction, at once the pink haired boy raised his head and drooled over her food

"Thanks Lucy! You're the best!"

Lucy chuckled as he began to scarved down the food she gave him, she smiled watching him eat, suddenly though a man towered their table, he was not alone though. Immediately all eyes were on the man that had an awful smirk on his face

"Well well if it isn't Fatsu Natsu, you know if you lose a whole bunch of pounds maybe girl would start liking you—" Natsu's eyes darkened at his comment but refused to speak as the boy in front of him was still not done speaking, and Lucy had always reminded him to be polite even if someone's not. If Lucy was not beside him he would have pummel him to the ground already. "Psyche! No one will like a fat ass like you! Not to mention a fucking idiot!"

The male — Hiro — began to laugh hard with his lackeys, the dark-haired man in front of Natsu who was named Gray, glared hard at the man as he clenched his fists tightly controlling his anger. Even if he and the flame head don't get along that well, the flame head is his friend and will always be the man that has his side, and he too will have his.

"Listen here moron! The only one who's a fucking idiot in here is you! And I wouldn't say that if I were you, because someone in this table could kick your ass pretty well—" Gray smirked at him as he see him gulp, Natsu smirked too, it feels good to have someone defend him but he knows Gray was not only referring to him but to his other friends as well, and it's not only the boys but the women in the table as well, starting with the blonde haired woman in front of him who was seething with fury, if auras can be seen she is burning with fire "and it's not only the Flame-ass, but his best friend too."

All of a sudden, Lucy stood up slowly and glared hard at the group of boys in front of her, she cracks her fists in a not so lady like manner — Mrs. Spetto would go crazy if she sees her like this — and she raised her eyes to meet Hiro's and if looks could kill, he was a dead man.

"Take a hike."

They ran like sissies and then the people at the table burst out laughing, as Lucy closed her eyes and sat down quietly, Natsu who was holding off his laugh brought his arm around his best friend and squeezed her tight to his soft and big built

"You're really awesome Lucy! I was about to tell them off, but you got them runnin'!"

They were all laughing as they recalled the scene, the scarlet haired woman was calm, and she had let that happen since she knows how much those bullies were such a pain in the neck. Natsu smiled as he knows even if he was a laughing stock, his friends were the only ones that has his back no matter what, and he was very thankful for them, especially to his best friend. He stares at her as she laughs at Juvia's attempts on Gray, he too laughed, and he realized that his friends were Hella crazy

* * *

"Hey everyone!" A tall white-haired girl waved at them as they all met her at the hallway, she was with someone to a shorter girl with the same white hair, Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her. He doesn't know why but her eyes were mesmerizing, and her beautiful short white hair glowed to him. He smiled at her but didn't speak as Lucy asked her who she was with "oh! I would like you all to meet my sister— Lisanna Strauss."

Everyone immediately greeted her but Natsu was the last one to introduce himself to her as he was still awe struck at her figure. Lucy watched Natsu, she knows something was up with him right now, and if her guess was correct it had something to do with the new girl, somehow, she felt something wrong in her heart, like it was not supposed to be that way. She ignored her feeling and smiled at Natsu's awe-struck expression as he introduces himself to the beautiful white-haired maiden.

"H-hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel." He put up his hand for a shake, the white-haired girl giggled at him, and Natsu smiled at how cute her laugh was

"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Then and there he believes in love at first sight, and he thinks that he was hit hard.

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna had hit it off pretty quickly and they had spent more time together, but one day both decided to eat lunch together — just the two of them — since a lot of their friends were busy with something (coincidentally), Natsu was a little nervous but remained cool, just as they had gotten their food from the counter, Natsu had tripped from his shoe laces and he fell from his front splashing all of his food on him and Lisanna, though he was covered with most of it she was not safe from his accident.

"—Lisanna! I'm sorry! It was an—"

He tried standing up but failed because he was so heavy he fell, and he was apologizing non-stop to the white-haired girl and was trying to reach her. Lisanna stunned was quick to react, she put her food down to the nearest table and started to help him up, but in return fell to the ground with him.

"Look it's the new girl with Fatsu Natsu! She joined him down the dumps!" Everyone started laughing at the joke and Lisanna was so embarrassed she blushed and bursted out her tears as she ran away. Natsu who saw this called for her

"Wait! Lisanna!"

He got up successfully this time and as he stared down as his huge belly covered with food, all he could hear are the teasing remarks of his schoolmates and he clenched his fists as he was about to tell them off when suddenly he heard a voice

"Hey! What's going on here?! Oh my god— Natsu!" Lucy. It was Lucy. He stared at her running form, and just like that he was sent his angel. Lucy looked at him with concern in her eyes as she held his arms, she was questioning him with her gaze "What happened?"

People around them were already backing off, as they all know how the blonde is, and shuddering at the same time as they remember how she had broken a kid's arm just because the kid was bullying her friend

"Something happened— and... Well this thing happened—" Natsu tried explaining but he failed as he was focused on getting the food off his shirt. Lucy sighed as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the Gym Hall where there were showers.

"Let's clean that off Natsu and tell me what happened later." Lucy dragged him to their destination, and Natsu feels like a a deja vu again just as this certain scene had already happened before, her pulling him and helping him again.

* * *

"— so she ran crying." Natsu sighed as he slouched at the bench where they sat together, he was now wearing his gym clothes courtesy of Lucy getting it for him while he showers. Lucy had an understanding expression as she just listened to him.

"You really like her, don't you?" She asked as Natsu looked away glaring at something. Lucy chuckled at this, he never changed he was the same old Natsu. She stood up so suddenly that she was able to get his attention, she raised her brows at him, her hands at her waist and leaned closer to his face. Natsu who glared at her narrowed eyes and raised brows just sighed after the long staring contest and slouched.

"Yeah... I like her." Natsu looked down as he old her his feelings for a certain white-haired girl. Lucy smiled at his confession but felt her heart constrict, she decided that she'll ignore that feeling as she faced him

"You can't hide anything from me Natsu, I know you like the back of my hand," Lucy sat beside him now and faced him as she continues her speech "look, you didn't do anything wrong Natsu, it was an accident. They happen all the time!"

"Yeah! I know that! But it was my fault why she got laughed at too" Lucy frowned at this

"Natsu, yeah she got laughed at, but it was nothing to really cry over for helping someone, she just took the laughs in a wrong way!" Lucy dust off the powder of his shirt that she got from her, she continues to tell him as now he put his gaze on her "besides remember during eighth grade, the same thing happened to us, and I got laughed at too, but we just laughed it off and started an actual food fight?"

Natsu laughed at the memory, the same thing happened, but the difference is Lucy took it lightly and began shoving food at everyone else. Lucy smiled at his reaction, her words were getting to him— good. Suddenly he whined at her.

"But that was you Lucy! This is Lisanna we're talking about, you're used to being laughed at and that's okay!" Lucy gave him a playful scowl as she punched him lightly at his shoulders, that was not going to hurt as she felt the softness of his fatty skin.

"I'm offended you asshole—" Natsu smirked at the face she was giving him "remember that who's fault is it that I get laughed at?"

Natsu laughed at her and she too joined him, he feels light now as he smiled contently beside her, but he still has a looming expression on his face as she stared off to distance.

"I really do like her Lucy..." Natsu thought of the things he could do to make her like him, and he thought of it so quickly he bounced of his seat, getting Lucy's attention. "I need to lose some weight!"

Lucy smiled softly at him as he she gave him an amused smile.

"You haven't thought of doing that years ago?" Natsu gave her a scowl as Lucy laughs at him, she stands up and gave him a happy smile.

"Okay then, since you do need to lose them for your health, I'll help you" Natsu smiled at her and gave her a bone crushing — yet very very soft — hug "but you have to be one hundred percent committed to this Natsu, once we start we won't stop until we reach our goal — and that is to make you lose pounds."

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Okay! Push those muscles! 1...!" The trainer shouted to both Lucy and Natsu, the blonde girl was a natural, but it can't be said the same to the man beside her, who was having the hardest time of his life. He collapsed suddenly to the floor and heaved his words out to the trainer

"St—op... F—i...ve min...utes!" Natsu heaved out, the trainer not so pleased looked at Lucy for permission, Lucy who immediately stopped her push ups went to Natsu's side and gave a nod to Caprico — her official bodyguard slash trainer — she grabbed bottles of water and a towel then gave it to Natsu who gulped it down fast.

"You still good Natsu? You know we have to keep going," Lucy stared at his heaving form, as he catches his breath he looked up and clenched his fist tightly then looked at her as he gave Lucy a look of solid determination.

"Yeah, lets continue." Lucy smiled at the look he gave her, she shouted for Caprico again and they continued their work out session.

The blonde girl didn't actually need to have the same work out regime that Caprico gave to Natsu, but Lucy was doing it anyway, since she knows that he really needs a support system with him, and that is to do the work out regime with him. They had done this routine for the past three days already, Natsu was bordering to over obesity in the BMI calculation and it was something to really be concerned about, but Lucy didn't give up one him, so far this week they had done this every day after classes, they work out for two to three hours and never stopped.

Since Natsu was bordering to over obesity it would take longer than a few months to see his body change, but nonetheless that thought didn't slow him down, it was a different determination all together.

Things were already okay with him and Lisanna, but he sees her hanging out with another guy who was in the well-muscled section, he was of course heartbroken, but it didn't stop him, because he will get her, and this was for himself, so no one will laugh at him anymore.

He remembers Lucy's words to him, and that got his motivation going to the extreme high. He remembers her saying that he should do it for no one else but himself, it was just a plus that he thought of someone as he does this, although she had reminded him that it was okay to be big — not just the unhealth way— since she will not look at him in a different way, her words got him and softened him up but he was still determined.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia—?" The class was interrupted by a knock and a woman's voice called out, Lucy looked to where the source of the voice was and stood up. Her friends and classmates gave her a questioning look as all eyes were on her.

"Yes?"

"You have an emergency call at the admissions office, window 3 child."

Lucy immediately took off and ran with her things in tow to receive the call, she knows it was about someone that is dear to her, and she had to get there fast. Once she got to the office and had taken the phone from an old lady, she panted her greeting

"Hello—?"

"Lucy... Something happened..."

* * *

It had been days since Natsu had last seen Lucy, he knows the time that she was called that it was something important. He went to her home to check on her, but no one was there, he called her phone a dozen times, but she was not answering. He decided that he'll wait for a couple more days, to give her some space

And so, he waited...

Wait...

Until it had been a week since he had last saw her and he just so happened to pass by her house and found that finally there was someone in there, so he immediately ran up not caring about her security detail since they know him pretty well. He noticed that there were boxes around the house and he ignored it at first then ran up to her bedroom and then he saw her standing still, staring at something.

"Lucy..." She froze from the voice, but slowly turned around, and once she had met with his face she gave him a beautiful but sad smile

"Hey Natsu..." Natsu looked around, people were going in and out and all pf the things were already half gone, only a few were left to be carried away

"What's going on—? Wha—what are they doing with your stuff?" Natsu wondered inside her room getting a few of the things she had yet to pack and fisted it tightly in his hands. Lucy gave him a sad smile as she moved to his side and hugged him tightly.

"I... Have to leave Natsu..." His eyes widened at this, his arms wounds around her and tightly at that like he didn't want to let go

"Why...? Don't go Lucy..."

"My father's Ill Natsu he needs me..."

Natsu understood quite well, but still he just can't help but be selfish of her, his arms tightened around her. Lucy smiled at the embrace, his soft belly and big chubby arms is what she'll miss the most, her best friend.

"Always remember that I will forever be Natsu Dragneel's best friend..." Lucy chuckled softly "his one and only, promise me that no one will take my place okay?"

"Yeah... No one."

Lucy smiled at him, the tone of his voice was firm making her trust him on his word, even if she truly believed in him from the very start.

"One more thing... Don't stop what you think is best for you, remember what I told you... You do it for no one else but yourself... And I believe in you... Always." With those words Lucy gave him a soft kiss on his chubby cheeks and gave him one last tight hug, as her farewells were coming to a close since her driver was already outside her room waiting for them to finish

"Come back Lucy okay?" Natsu hugged her still as he stared at her eyes, "promise me."

She smiled at his demand, she pulled back and raised her fist the sign they usually do

"I promise, and why should I live my big fat loser for so long? I am sure to come back since he will always need me."

Natsu laughed at her antics, and just right then they walked out together and, watched her leave in her flashy car to the airport. He stared at the retreating car as it drove off, until its gone within his eyes reach. He smiled as he whispered into the air

"I know you'll come back... Lucy Heartfilia never breaks a promise... Never."

* * *

 _ **and so the story begins...**_


End file.
